


Body Language Lessons

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-01
Updated: 1999-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toThe Best Thing I've Ever Tasted.





	Body Language Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Body Language Lessons 

Okay, okay, enough fussing and just send the darn thing  
already, Regina.   
Yes, Ma'am.   
This is a sequel to "The Best Thing I've Ever Tasted". **It is**  
NC-17 (why write it otherwise) and m/m (who else goes so well together).  
These characters are not my property but they shouldn't be too much the  
worse for wear by the time I'm done with them.

# "Body Language Lessons" 

By Regina Harley

Fraser woke up slowly and took stock of his surroundings. His bed, his apartment, Dief on the floor in his usual spot. But wait! What's this? A warm arm around his belly. An even warmer body spooned up against his back. A strange nudging against his backside. And now... What's that hand doing?! Oh, right, I remember now. "Good morning, Ray." 

"Morning, Benny. " 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too. So whadaya think?" 

"Still the best thing." After working the whole day nailing down the last few items needed to convict the man they had arrested on Friday, last night they had again tasted each other to their complete satisfaction. But today was Sunday. A day of rest. Or at least a day where the getting tired could be so much more pleasurable than by chasing bad guys. The whole day stretched before them. 

"So, what should we do today?" 

"Well, let's start by taking care of this." "Whatever you say, Ray." 

The hand toying with Benny's nipples moved to his erection and began to stroke it gently. At the same time Benny felt a mouth taking small nips along his shoulder blades. It moved up to the back of his neck and began gnawing on the nape. The hand continued it slow pumping. The mouth continued its journey and when it reached the tender area between shoulder and neck, paused. Ray felt Benny stiffen in anticipation, and when he gently sank his teeth into the juncture, felt Benny shudder in pleasure. 

"So you like that do you?" Ray said softly. 

"Ohhh, yes," Benny moaned. "I once saw two mountain lions during mating season. Have you ever seen that, Ray?" 

"No, Benny," Ray breathed, "tell me about it." 

"Oh, God. It's the most erotic thing, Ray. As he's taking her, the male bites the female on her neck and shoulder; partly to hold on, but partly to brand her, at least for the moment, as his. Normally, she would tear his head off for a move like that, but during mating season it makes her submit and display herself for his pleasure, and hers. All that power and wildness tamed by a bite." A pause "When you give me your brand, Ray, then I'm yours to do with as you wish." 

"I'll have to remember that, Benny." 

The hand sped up, and at the same time Ray began gently thrusting along the cleft of Benny's wonderfully tight ass. 

As the waves of pleasure slowly washed over him, Ray said,"Oh, Benny. I could do this forever." 

The slow movements gradually became more fevered, the moans of pleasure from both lovers louder and more fervent. Then came the peak. Benny gave a last cry of joy as he pulsed over Ray's loving hand. This final stimulus was enough to trigger Ray's release all over Benny's bottom. Then the arm around Benny clutched tight as Ray spread small kisses across Benny's back interspersed with whispered words. 

"I love you ... mine ... you're mine ... love you ... so much ... oh Benny. 

Benny turned over and gave his lover the first true kiss of the day, long and sweet and deep, wrapping his arms around Ray for a long heartfelt hug. 

A moment of peace followed until Ray roused himself. 

"Now, how about we go to the shooting range and get in some practice. Shooting that guy made me realize I haven't gone in a while." 

"That sounds like a great idea, Ray." 

"But first a shower." 

"An even better one!" 

* * * * * 

"How'd ya do, Benny?" inquired Ray, walking over to Fraser's lane. 

"Well, I shot my load and it all ended up over the target's heart. Ray!! Ray, are you all right?!?" patting his choking partner on the back. 

"WHAT did you say!?", he screeched, looking around to make sure no one could hear their conversation, "Nevermind," he continued hastily, as Fraser was about to repeat himself, "I heard you the first time. *Where* did you pick up a phrase like *that*?" 

"Isn't that the right phrase? I know you Americans have many unusual colloquialisms but I was sure I got that one right." 

"Well, you didn't," Ray replied flatly, "so give, where'd you hear that." 

"It was last week. I was just going into the Men's room at the station. Detective Farrell..." 

"Uh oh," Ray interrupted. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, go on." "... was talking with Patrolman McDonald..." 

"UH oh." 

"*What?*" 

"Keep going." 

"... and he was saying, 'I shot my whole load into him and, boy, it felt great.' He looked rather startled when I walked in, so I said, 'It's always a good feeling to get your man. But isn't it annoying to fill out all that 

paperwork?' Come to think of it, he *did* look rather puzzled at that. Then I continued, 'I also get greater satisfaction in getting them alive, but I know that's not always possible.' I suppose I should have known something was wrong when he gave me a look of total horror. I finished with, 'And sometimes after all your hard work, they still get off.' I think something must have clicked with him because he gave me a big grin and said, 'I agree with you 100%, Fraser.' Then he and Patrolman McDonald left. " 

"Fraser, *stop*. You're killin' me." Ray could barely breathe, he was laughing so hard. 

"*What*, Ray? Tell me what I said wrong?" 

"Just *what* do you think that phrase means." 

"Why, I just assumed it meant he shot his entire clip of ammunition into the suspect." 

"Well, it doesn't." 

"What does it mean then, Ray?" 

"Does it give you a hint when I tell you that both Farrell and McDonald are gay?" 

"No, not really, Ray." 

Ray heaved an exasperated sigh. 

"It *means*," and leaned over to whisper in Fraser's ear. 

"Oh, dear." 

"You know, Fraser, you look really good in red." 

"But, Ray, I'm not wearing my uniform today. Oh, my face, hmm?" 

"Yup." 

"Oh. Um, Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny." 

"That saying is kind of ... crude, isn't it?" 

"Yeah. I never liked it much myself." 

"Where would *you* have heard it?" 

"It can refer to men with women too, Benny. I read it in Penthouse." 

"Oh." 

"Usually preceded by a description of the man's penis." 

"Description?" 

"Yeah, you know. 'His 23" long dick was 10" around and throbbing loud enough to be heard in Singapore.' " 

"Ray, that's just silly." 

"Yeah, that's why I hate stories like that. I like a little realism. And maybe even, I dunno, love?," he continued sheepishly. 

"Why, Ray, you're just a closet romantic." 

"Yeah, well ya better not tell anyone," Ray returned testily. 

Benny looked thoughtful. "If I were a woman, I don't think I'd want any man with those dimensions anywhere near me." He paused to think. "Or even if I were a man. Maybe *especially* if I was a man." Another pause for thought. "Um, Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny." 

"Do you suppose... um, do you think..." 

"*What*?!" 

"Do you suppose we could try that?" 

"Oh, Benny," Ray breathed, "Are you sure?" 

"Well, frankly, no. But I know that you're not built like *that* and I love you and it seems like the next thing to try and this morning, when you, you know, took care of me, the feel of you behind me was ... most stimulating ... but if you don't want to ... ," he continued hastily, his face a rosy blush. 

"Okay." 

"What?" 

"I said, 'okay'. Let's try it. Sheesh, anything to get you to stop talking." 

Hastening from the firing range, they quickly got in the Riv and squealed out of the parking lot. 

"We'd better stop somewhere, Ray." 

"What! Why!?" 

"Well, We're going to need ... um ... supplies." 

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, you're right. There," he said pointing, "there's a drug store." 

"So who gets to go in and get them?" 

"Well, it *was* your idea, Benny." 

*sigh* "All right." Benny opened the door and got out. 

"Hey, Benny," Ray called after him 

"Yes, Ray?" he said, coming over to peer in the window. 

"Do you actually know what you're getting?" 

"Er, well, no, not exactly." 

*sigh* "Get in the car." 

"Yes, Ray." 

Once he got in the store, Ray realized that even he wasn't sure what to get. He decided the Boy Scouts were right (not that *they* would need this stuff, he chortled to himself) and picked up a variety of condoms and three kinds of lubricant. The sales clerk started to make a smart remark, but the sight of the bulge of Ray's gun made him think better of it. 

Back at the car, Ray found Fraser in a state of nervous excitement. Benny couldn't keep his hands off Ray. First patting him on the shoulder, then on the thigh, then rubbing his knee. 

"Geez, Benny. Knock it off for a minute. We'll be home soon, and then you can touch me all you want." 

"All right, Ray." and subsided into his usual 'at attention' bland visage, his hands on his knees, back straight. But Ray wasn't fooled. He'd hung around Benny long enough while he was standing guard duty to tell that Fraser was a ticking time bomb. Even with no expression on his face, Ray could see the thoughts racing behind Benny's eyes. When they reached Benny's apartment, Ray had barely put the car in gear before Fraser was out of the car and into the building. Ray followed more slowly after, rather amused that his normally stoic partner could be so out of control. The amusement didn't last much past his first step into the apartment, however, when he was viciously attacked by a naked mountie. Wild kisses were snatched as clothes went flying. Moments later Ray found himself naked, flat on his back with a wildly tumescent mountie on top of him, hands grabbing his head, being kissed as if the taste of him was as necessary as 

air. 

"Benny ... Benny!!," he managed to get out during a brief pause for breath. "Geez, Benny, slow down! We have all day." he continued, running soothing hands up and down Benny's back. They rolled over so that they were side-by-side. Benny took a deep shuddering breath, his face buried in Ray's neck. 

"I'm sorry, Ray." came the muffled response. "I don't know what came over me." 

"Hey, sweet, it's okay. Shhhh. It's okay. We have all the time we need. Come on. Give me a kiss, now." 

Benny raised his head and looked deep into Ray's eyes. Ray was stunned by the passion and helpless need he saw there. 

"Ray, I want you. I need you. I need you inside me. Now." 

"Okay, Benny. I'm right with you. But we hafta go real slow this first time, okay? I am *not* going to hurt you, no matter how much you need me." 

"Yes, all right." A deep, slightly less desperate sigh. "But let's start now, okay?" 

"Of course, love. Turn over. We have to get you good and ready for me. But first give me a kiss." 

Benny took Ray's head in his hands and gave him a long, slow, wet kiss full of tongue and teeth. Then he released him and shifted so that he was face-down on the bed. 

"Now where did you put the stuff?" 

"I think it's by the door, Ray." 

"Stay right there, I'll be right back." Dropping a kiss on his back, Ray retrieved the bag of supplies and returned to the bed. 

"Before we begin, Benny, I need to know ... were you tested after ... *her*?" 

"Tested? Oh! Yes. Yes, Ray I was. Everything is fine." 

"That's good, Benny. I would hate to think that she hurt you any more than she already did. Just so you know, I'm fine too." 

"I know that, Ray. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me." 

"Let's hope you feel that way a few minutes from now." 

"It's okay, Ray. I don't mind a little pain if it means I get to feel you inside me." 

"Hmmmph, well ... okay, I'm gonna start now. You ready?" 

"I've been ready forever." 

"Get up on your hands and knees." 

Benny rolled so that his back was to Ray who got on the bed with a tube of lubricant, his face buried in the pillow. Ray squeezed some of the lubricant out onto his fingers and applied it to Benny's puckered opening. Gently smoothing around and around the entrance he massaged the area until some of the tension went out of his partner. Then, after applying more to the very tip of his index finger, slowly insinuated it into the start of the canal. When it was all the way in he asked, "How's that, Benny?" 

"Just fine, Ray. Please ... keep going." 

Ray began moving his finger in and out, around and around, slowly loosening the ring of muscle. Acting on impulse, he leaned over and starting biting Fraser on the bottom, small nips followed by wet sucking kisses. The first one brought a gasp of surprise but by the time Benny was nice and loose each one resulted in a moan. 

"Almost time now, Benny," whispered Ray, removing his finger and coating himself with the lubricant. 

"Oh, yes, Ray. Please, I want you." 

"Okay, Benny. Here we go. You let me know if I'm going too fast, okay?" 

"Yes, Ray. Oh, please..." 

Ray put the head of his penis against the lubricated opening and slowly pushed his way in, trying to be alert for any sign of discomfort, but finding it difficult to do over the incredible sensation of joining with his lover. 

When he was fully sheathed in his partner, panting slightly, he asked, "Are you all right, Benny?" 

"Oh, yes, Ray," said Benny breathed joyfully. Ray pulled back out until he was just inside the entrance to his lover. 

"Hey, Benny?" Ray said with deceptive calm. 

"Yes, love." 

"You're *mine*," came the fiercely whispered reply. As he sank deep into his love, he also sank his teeth deep into the tender spot between Benny's neck and shoulder. 

"OH, GOD," Benny screamed. "Ohhh, Ray. Yes, I'm yours, all yours. Ohhh ... take me ... yours, always yours ... oh, God..." He arched his back and spread his legs wider as Ray began thrusting into him. Gently at first, long slow strokes, pulling almost all the way out and then sinking deep to his core. ooouuut ... IIN, ooouuut ... IIN When that brought nothing but exhortations to go faster, he sped up until they were both moaning with joy. Ray started to reach for Benny's erection, only to be stopped by a muttered, "No, don't." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I want you next." 

"Oh, yesss." Again sinking his teeth into that tender area he thrust, harder and harder, for long wonderful minutes, until he came, pumping and gushing deep into his lover's body. Collapsing atop him, Ray gasped and groaned out, "God, I love you." After resting for a few moments, trying to pull his thoughts back into some semblance of sanity, he slowly pulled out causing a few last pangs of release to shoot though him, and fell back on the bed. 

"God! God, that was incredible. Benny? ... Benny, are you okay?" Concern 

started to creep into his voice as Fraser continued to just lie there in a collapsed heap. 

Ray rolled his lover over, and fell back, stunned by the face of blazing love on his partner. 

"Yes, Ray. I'm fine." he softly replied. "I love you so much." 

"Geez, Benny. I love you, too. Don't scare me like that. I thought I'd killed you or something." 

"If you had, I wouldn't have minded. To go feeling so utterly loved and possessed would have been fine." 

"Ahh, geez, Benny," Ray replied, gathering Benny close to him, "Don't even *think* about dyin' on me. I just found you. I'm gonna need you for a long time." 

"I need you, too, Ray. Um, maybe ... , um, how would now be?" 

"What? Oh! You poor thing, look at you. Okay, now it's my turn to feel you inside. God, just the thought is turning my insides to mush. Come on, baby, get me ready," as he got on his hands and knees. 

Benny took the tube and started to put some on his fingers but the sight of Ray's fine ass in the air was too much for him. Inspired by Ray, he leaned over to kiss it, but then his natural instincts took over and he began running his tongue over the round globes in long, wet strokes, his hands molding and caressing. 

"Oh, god, Benny." 

"Lie down flat, Ray." 

When he had done so, Benny knelt between Ray's legs and then lay down flat himself on top of him, his face on level with the small of Ray's back. He began a thorough oral, tactile, and olfactory investigation of his partner from his waist to his thighs. 

"Benny, what are you *doing*?" 

"Just continuing what I started on Friday, Ray. I want to stamp you into my brain so deep that I can identify you with my eyes closed. I want to know you so well that I could pick you out of a thousand men. I want, *need*, to know you, Ray. Let me do this." 

"Sure, love. Whatever you want." 

Benny's investigation began finding places that made Ray writhe and groan with delight. Breathing in the scent in the small dusting of fuzz at the small of his back. A quick swirl of tongue around one cheek. A scraping of teeth in the fold between buttock and thigh. Finally, his focus narrowed to his ultimate goal, the small opening into his lover's body. A light tongue flick brought a soft moan. A long swipe from balls to back brought a louder groan. Small bites all around caused softly whispered exclamations. Benny found the taste of his love to be exquisite. He took his pointed tongue and went around and around the small hole. With every revolution, Ray's hips twitched, until finally he was gently humping the bedclothes. 

"Benny ... Benny, please ... in me ... I need you in me ... Please!" 

"All right, Ray. Just let me get you ready," he said, getting the lubricant and starting to prime his lover. 

"God, if I get any more ready I'm gonna die." 

"Just hold on, Ray. I have to get myself ready," smearing some on himself, "Okay, here I come, Ray." 

With that, he pressed himself to the opening and with a groan from both men, slowly slipped inside. 

"Are you all right, sweet?" 

"Yeah, Benny. Now *move*, please?" he added plaintively. 

Benny started driving into his partner. Short quick strokes that gradually segued into long, slow, voluptuous claimings. Ray's arms were stretched out in front of him, hands clutching the edge of the bed. Benny wrapped his arms underneath Ray's arms and around his shoulders. 

"Mine ... you're mine, Ray ... I love ... oh, god, I love you." 

Lying flat, like he was, each stroke drove Ray's once-again rock-hard erection into the mattress. Between that and the feel of Benny sliding across his sensitive gland, Ray was driven into a frenzy. The pace increased again until Ray came with a loud shout of completion. The feel of his muscles pulsing drove Fraser to his own orgasm, flooding his partner with his seed, coming so hard he saw stars. They both fell to the bed, Benny's face buried in Ray's neck. 

"Oh God, Benny. I love you. I love you so much," Ray gasped. 

"Mine. You're mine. I love you," Benny panted. 

"Oh, I love the feel of you in me. We're *definitely* gonna have to do this again!" 

"As you wish, my sweet." 

"Benny, I need to kiss you." 

So Benny withdrew from his newly claimed lover, and the next several minutes were spent in oral communication, arms wrapped around each other, bodies pressed close. 

"Now, how about we get some food. All this exercise has gotten me starving." 

"That sounds like a great idea, Ray. But remember," his voice dropped to a shy whisper, "you're still the best thing." 

"Ahh, Benny," he replied, stroking Benny's head and dropping a kiss on his brow, "What am I going to do with you?" 

"Love me, Ray?".

"Forever." 

* * * * * * 

That night as they lay cuddled together, warm and drowsy: 

"Ray?" Benny asked tentatively. 

"Yeah, Benny," Ray sleepily replied. 

"Cocksucking doesn't have anything to do with chickens, does it?" 

Ray gave a strangled groan. 

"No!" 

"Hmmm, I thought not." 

A few moments of silence. 

"And 'giving head' ..." 

"No lettuce involved." 

"Ah." 

"Good *night*, Benny." 

"Good night, Ray." 

Thus endeth the lesson. 

copyright 1997 Regina H. Harley 


End file.
